Wir leben in den Tag hinein und das ungesund
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Nous vivons dans le jour et cela de façon mauvaise. " 'Haut les mains ! Ceci est un hold up ' Et merde, pensa-t-il. Fallait qu'ça tombe sur moi ... "


**Hi ! **

**Me revoilà donc avec un petit OS que j'adore - et oui, c'est possible !**

**J'avoue que parfois, j'ai des idées ... légèrement originales. Et plus encore, des façons de les mettre en scène, très ... particulières. Mais c'n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai envie de faire penser, agir et réagir mes personnages de cette façon ! Le monde de la fiction permet mille et une fantaisies, dont je ne me passe pas. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture & viel Spaß : )**

* * *

« Wir leben in den Tag hinein und das ungesund »

_Haut les mains ! Ceci est un hold up !

Merde. Cris, affolement, gémissements, peur. Les gens obéissent sans rechigner, sans réfléchir, sans comprendre. Et moi, je suis là, au milieu de cette marée humaine qui vient s'écraser comme des vagues sur leur crainte de mourir. Et moi, j'attends patiemment, nonchalamment appuyé sur ma jambe droite, les mains mollement levées. On pourrait croire que je n'en ai rien à foutre de me faire braquer. Ce qui n'est pas si faux que ça – j'avoue parfaitement que ça me fait chier d'être ici –, je suis plutôt un fataliste, mais là, je ne crains pas la suite des évènements. Ne me demandez pas ce qui me fait penser une telle chose, c'est juste un sentiment enfoui au plus profond de moi-même. Certes je ne vais pas m'amuser à jouer au super héros, je ne suis pas suicidaire, mais je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer non plus. On peut dire par conséquent que dans des situations aussi cocasses, je ne me comporte pas comme la plupart des gens. Oui voilà, c'est exactement cela. Je suis différent. Mais pas pour autant plus intelligent que les autres. Si ça, c'n'est pas un signe !

Une femme se met à pleurer. Quelle imbécile. Ca va les énerver. Elle n'a jamais regardé de séries américaines ou quoi ? Tout le monde sait qu'il faut coopérer avec les braqueurs et ne pas les embêter. Or, se mettre à chialer alors que le silence est total et la tension palpable est ce qui les exècre le plus. Chapeau madame, si ça se trouve, on va tous mourir à cause de vous. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, personne ne mourra, je le sens. Non, je ne suis pas devin, ni un mytho. Je constate les choses, c'est tout.

Des bruits de verre retentissent, tandis que des éclats fusent un peu partout. Je plains ceux qui vont nettoyer après. Le verre ça coupe et ça fait mal. Il y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont pas de chance avec leurs métiers. Prenez les femmes de ménage par exemple puisque nous sommes partis sur ce sujet. Elles se décarcassent à laver la crasse des autres. Pour se faire, elles se lèvent donc de bonne heure et enchainent chantier sur chantier, sans se plaindre parce qu'elles n'ont pas le choix et qu'un besoin d'argent est pressant. Elles se ruinent la santé, et pour finir, la seule reconnaissance qu'elles ont, c'est de nettoyer encore plus dans la mesure où les gens n'ont aucun de respect pour leur travail. Combien de fois ais-je vu des femmes marcher sur un sol propre dans un hall d'immeuble ou des hommes piétiner le travail si acharné de ces femmes courageuses ? Je ne les compte même plus, ils sont devenus indénombrables.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la caméra que j'avais préalablement repéré involontairement et remarque que le voyant est éteint. Chouette, on n'est pas dans la panade. Aucun risque de voir surgir comme par miracle une équipe du GSG 9, venus vaillamment nous secourir. Et à fortiori, aucun chevalier monté sur un destrier blanc. Dommage. Ca aurait pu être marrant. Ou en tout cas divertissant. Parce que ce que nous vivons en ce moment n'est pas catalogué comme une « partie de plaisir ».

Nous sommes mardi, et à 11h15, un braquage a lieu en plein Hambourg, dans une des bijouteries les plus réputées de la ville.

Je le savais. C'est un signe, c'est obligé. Je me doutais que quelque chose se passerait et m'empêcherait de faire ce que je voulais. J'ai pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. J'aurais réfléchi, je ne serais peut-être pas ici. Pour une fois que j'agissais spontanément, je trouve ça exagéré. C'est un signe du Ciel. Dieu n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision. Mais Dieu n'a jamais été amoureux aux dernières nouvelles. Moi, si.

Je suis amoureux. Non pas de la femme idéalement parfaite comme disent tous ces nigauds. Non, moi, la mienne a plein de défauts. Mais je n'peux m'empêcher de les aimer quand même, ces défauts. Puis faut pas croire, elle a tout de même des qualités ! Je vous les dirai quand je les aurai trouvées. Je n'en reviens pas. J'arrive à faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil. Mes potes m'ont toujours dit que j'étais bizarre, et là j'avoue que je me range de leur côté.

Bref, je parlais de ma copine. Un sacré bout de femme. Avec elle les prises de têtes prennent des proportions inimaginables. Heureusement, je sais calmer le jeu. Je suis d'un naturel calme, bien que tout ceci soit paradoxal puisque je n'accepte aucun compromis. Sauf qu'avec elle, j'ai du faire des efforts et changer ma vision des choses. L'amour rend aveugle, je confirme aussi qu'il rend surtout très con. Mais ceci est une autre histoire. Puis je n'y peux rien, moi. Je suis accro, c'est tout.

Et d'ailleurs, si j'étais mauvais et méchant, je dirais que tout ceci est de sa faute. Parce que si elle ne m'avait pas envoyé ce message pour retarder notre déjeuner d'une heure, je n'aurais pas trouvé le temps de rentrer ici. Et je ne serais pas rentré ici si je n'étais pas amoureux. Et je ne serais pas amoureux si je ne l'avais pas connue. C'est vraiment un enchainement d'idées très bizarres. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir d'être aussi... adorable ? Non, je dirais plutôt elle, tout simplement. De toute façon, elle n'y peut rien, elle n'est même pas au courant de mes intentions. Personne ne l'est d'ailleurs. Et encore heureux, sinon toute la surprise serait réduite à néant, ce que je ne souhaite pas.

Merde, voilà maintenant que j'ai envie d'éternuer. Le corps a des réactions bizarres quand il n'faut pas. C'est très con. C'est comme quand tu rentres chez toi et que tu t'efforces de faire le moins de bruits possibles, et bien c'est toujours à ce moment là que tu t'manges un meuble ou que tu fais tomber une connerie. Ou en tout cas, c'est comme ça pour moi. Je n'ai pas de chances. La preuve. Il fallait que je sois pris dans un braquage pile le jour où je veux acheter une bague. Quelle ironie du sort. Force est donc de constater qu'un éternuement ne se retient pas, malgré tous les efforts du monde possibles et imaginables ; et que ça fait du bruit. Résultats, tous les braqueurs se tournent vers moi. Ils sont quatre en tout. Tous cagoulés, habillés de noir et, bien évidemment, armés. Ils n'ont pas l'air commode.

_Hm, pardon.  
_A tes amours, ricana l'un d'eux.  
_Merci.

La politesse peut faire des miracles, c'est ma maman qui me l'a appris. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle serait fière si je lui annonçais que j'ai l'intention de me fiancer. Mon Dieu. Mais faut pas. Ca gâcherait toute la magie si on apprenait que j'étais dans la bijouterie qui s'est faite braquée. Quelle excuse inventer ? Je regardais s'ils n'avaient pas de poussière ? Personne ne me croirait, et je dois bien avouer qu'ils auraient raison. Non, ceci doit rester un secret aussi longtemps que possible. Imaginons que je change d'avis qui plus est ! Si quelqu'un le sait, tout le monde le sait, donc Lya aussi. Et ça lui briserait peut-être le cœur que de savoir que je ne souhaite pas l'épouser. Bon sang, c'est définitif, c'est un signe, le Ciel ne veut pas que je me marie.

Je secoue la tête et me met alors à observer les alentours. On s'est tous assis, on est donc un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six au sol. Sept avec le vendeur. Un vendeur homme ; je serais sujet aux clichés, je serais plutôt enclin à croire qu'il est gay. Mais détachons-nous des préjugés. Il a donc quitté son espèce de comptoir pour rejoindre les clients. Est-ce une impression ou il n'a pas l'air d'être très effrayé ? J'aurais envie de dire que c'est la force de l'habitude, pourquoi pas ?

La femme a arrêté de sangloter et tiens fermement son sac Dolce et Gabanna. Pantalon Levi's, pull Gucci, collier Guess, parfum Chanel. Tiens, v'là une petite bourgeoise. Chouette. Il manquerait plus que les braqueurs la prennent en otage et demandent une rançon. La pauvre, elle ferait une crise cardiaque après s'être pissée dessus. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle est le type même de l'allemande parfaite. Elle a dû être couvée par maman et papa qui lui ont sûrement cédé tous ses caprices. Quelle dure chute que de se retrouver coincée avec des roturiers de bas étage ; pauvre princesse.

A côté d'elle se tient un couple de personnes âgées. Monsieur tient madame dans ses bras, le regard craintivement fixé au sol, n'osant pas le relever de peu de causer le courroux du grand manitou des hold up. Madame, elle, garde les yeux fermés, essayant certainement de se calmer. Et peut-être même éviter la crise cardiaque ! Manquerait plus que son cœur s'emballe et qu'elle nous passe entre les doigts. Ce serait dommage, j'n'ai pas envie de frôler la mort d'aucune façon. Et puis, ils ont l'air d'un charmant petit couple qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal dans sa vie. Madame a dû élever bien droitement ses enfants et s'occuper dignement de sa maison tandis que monsieur a dû travailler dur pour nourrir sa petite famille et subvenir à leurs besoins.

Tout comme le deuxième couple à côté. Eux, ce serait plutôt les aventuriers de la quarantaine, les missionnaires qui prêchent la bonne parole de Dieu un jour au Sahara et le lendemain au Pôle Nord afin de guider les brebis perdues et aider les plus démunis. Acte honorable, il n'y a pas de doutes. Mais eux, contrairement au couple de petits vieux, je les imagine plutôt sans enfant, une progéniture serait trop encombrante à mon avis. Ils se tiennent fermement la main, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer. C'est beau. Mais j'n'ai pas envie d'être aussi coincé. Et Lya est loin d'être aussi prude et craintive.

Lya, c'est ma copine. Ma chérie. Qui est en ce moment en train de finir son travail, joyeuse à la perspective de notre déjeuner. Déjeuner sérieusement compromis. Elle est loin d'être d'une patience à toute épreuve. J'espère fortement qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir du retard – oui, je compte bien lui cacher cet épisode de ma journée. C'est pour ça aussi que ça m'fait chier d'être ici. Forcément, une « prise d'otage » - qui n'en est pas vraiment une puisque la seule chose que les braqueurs veulent, c'est les bijoux -, ce n'est pas rapide. Ni indolore. Bien que le plus souvent, les blessures soient plutôt morales. Enfin, ça dépend pour qui.

Et enfin, à ma droite, qui clôt la boucle, un homme. Brun, yeux marrons, ténébreux, il a dû en faire craquer plus d'une. Mais a finalement trouvé sa perle. Sinon il ne serait pas là. Peut-être a-t-il subi la même fougue amoureuse que moi. Putain d'amour, hein. Je parie que lui aussi maudit ses pulsions. Peut-être que si lui aussi il avait réfléchi, il serait sagement chez lui, à préparer le repas pour sa bien aimée. Comme je suis supposé le faire en ce moment même. Je crois que Lya ne sera pas contente. Tant pis. C'est bien connu que chaque dispute se résout sur l'oreiller. Et quel oreiller, mamamia !

La voix d'un des braqueurs me tire de mes divagations. Ils sont donc quatre, ces hommes en mal d'argent et de frissons. Trois grands gaillards bien charpentés et un quatrième, plus petit et plus frêle. Trois grandes gueules à la détente facile et assoiffés de bijoux, et un quatrième, plus lucide et sur ses gardes. Trois sbires et un chef. Ca saute aux yeux que le petit donne les ordres et mène la danse. Appelons-le Joe. Comme dans les Dalton. Joe est très différent des autres. Il parait plus soigneux et plus attentif. Calculateur et déterminé, aussi. Les trois gaillards finissent fébrilement d'amasser le magot dans des sacs de velours noir, sous l'œil vigilent de Joe. Joe qui, bizarrement, n'a touché à rien. Joe qui, très bizarrement, n'a pas dégainé son flingue. C'est un étonnant personnage que ce Joe...

Et avec ces onze personnes, il y a moi. Moi qui attends tranquillement et observe silencieusement. Moi qui me retrouve ici par le plus grand des hasards. Moi qui intéresse les trois gaillards apparemment, puisqu'ils n'arrêtent pas de me lancer de vifs coups d'œil. Et une chose de plus qui les différencie, Joe ne me calcule pas une seule fois, contrairement donc à ses acolytes. Alors que moi, c'est l'inverse, je ne le quitte pas des yeux et me moque des autres.

Dix minutes se sont à peine écoulées depuis leur entrée fracassante. Au premier abord, le vendeur n'a pas eu le temps de sonner l'alarme, sinon les flics seraient déjà là, débarqués en grande pompe, avec leurs gyrophares et leurs sirènes hurlantes, dérangés en plein apéro. J'aimerais bien monter dans une voiture de police avec tout le tralala. Ca pourrait être marrant. Mais soyons réalistes, ça ne risque pas d'arriver. A moins que ce soit moi cette fois qui braque une banque par exemple, histoire de ne pas copier sur mes nouveaux amis. Ou admirateurs secrets. Je vais finir par me poser des questions si les trois gaillards continuent de me regarder de la sorte avec autant d'insistance. Peut-être devrais-je leur dire que je suis hétéro, et surtout que j'ai une copine...

Ah, ça y est ! Ils ont fini ! Peut-être arriverais-je finalement à l'heure. Ca serait bien, je pourrais voir plus longtemps ma Lya et je n'aurais ni à m'expliquer, ni à subir de cris de protestations. En gros, le tiercé gagnant. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je devrais jouer au tiercé si je veux lui acheter une bague digne de ce nom... Enfin bref, ne divaguons point, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Joe leur ordonne ensuite de partir après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait rien dans les vitrines, et surtout que les sacs n'étaient pas percés – détail très important, sinon tout ceci n'aurait servi à rien. Je fronce les sourcils. Serait-il malade ? Ce qui expliquerait donc pourquoi il ne participe pas aussi activement que ses sbires au hold up. Il parle d'une drôle de voix, bourrue et encombrée. Comme s'il essayait de la masquer. C'est bizarre. Il ne veut peut-être pas être reconnu, ne laisser aucun indice permettant de l'identifier et de le trahir. C'est vrai qu'un timbre de voix est facilement reconnaissable. Imaginons que les flics rassemblent des suspects et les fassent parler en notre présence. En un claquement de doigt une voix peut nous faire tilt, et ce serait celle de Joe. Alors soit il est prévoyant, soit il est paranoïaque. A moins qu'il connaisse vraiment quelqu'un ici présent. Ce qui serait étonnant, Hambourg est tout de même une grande ville. Mais tout est possible. Ne dit-on pas : « comme le monde est petit » ? Si ça se trouve, c'est le fils des vieux, le cousin de la bourge, le frère de l'amoureux, l'oncle de la missionnaire. Ou un de mes amis.

C'est vrai, on prétend les connaître, mais ils nous réservent des surprises, parfois bonnes ou mauvaises. Et on ne peut comprendre la psychologie d'une personne, encore moins si on ne la côtoie que depuis peu – oui, sur l'échelle d'une vie d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, six sept ans, c'est peu. Ca a été vérifié de par le passé, c'est un fait historique : c'est par ses amis qu'on est trahis. Bon, j'ai un exemple dans la tête mais Brutus n'était pas l'ami de César, juste son fils adoptif, donc je préfère me taire. Je ne prétends pas être dans la tête de mes amis, je leur fais confiance et les crois sincère – c'est tout de même l'un des piliers fondamental de l'amitié -, mais personne n'est à l'abri.

Les voilà qui partent précipitamment. Et c'est ce moment de dernière minute que choisit Joe pour enfin me regarder. Transperçant, mystérieux, troublant, les adjectifs manquent pour décrire son regard. J'en suis encore tout chamboulé quand retentit la cloche de la porte d'entrée et que les pneus de leur voiture crissent. Immédiatement après, le vendeur se relève d'un bond et se propulse vers le bouton d'alarme tandis que la jolie et refaite bourgeoise se remet à pleurer. Les missionnaires, en âme charitable – ce qui est un pléonasme à mon avis -, la réconfortent, s'occupant d'abord des autres avant eux. La vieille dame soupire de soulagement et son mari lui embrasse le front en la serrant un peu plus fort. L'homme à ma droite allonge les jambes qu'il tenait enserrées contre lui, renverse la tête contre le mur, ferme les yeux et expire tout doucement, évacuant le stress de l'évènement. Moi, je me relève et constate les dégâts. Tout a été dérobé, ils n'ont absolument rien laissé. Des éclats de verre jonchent le sol. Toutes les vitrines ont été détruites.

Mais je n'ai pas eu peur. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'assurait que malgré les apparences, on ne risquait rien. Joe avait la tête sur les épaules, la situation bien en main et menait ses sbires à la baguette. Il n'aurait laissé aucun incident interférer dans son plan. Une grande autorité, le Joe.

Dix minutes plus tard, les policiers arrivent. Enfin. L'état de choc commence à passer et se dissipe. Je raconte les faits calmement, partage quelques observations, garde mon intérêt pour Joe au fond de moi. Je donne mes coordonnées, assure de ma collaboration, promets de ne pas quitter la ville. Et à 13h07, je sors du commissariat, précisément une heure cinquante deux après le braquage. Et avec seulement sept minutes de retard. Je rentre tranquillement chez moi, accélérant légèrement le pas, cherchant une excuse plausible. A 13h23, j'arrive à mon appart et constate, surpris, que Lya n'y est pas. Je fronce les sourcils et remarque que mon répondeur clignote.

« Mon bébé, c'est moi. C'te gros porc me retient encore et toujours. J'arriverais vers 13h30. Ch'uis vraiment désolée, Amour. J'te promets de l'assassiner dès la première occasion. A tout à l'heure. Oh et Juri ? Je t'aime. »

Je souris en entendant ses derniers mots. Elle doit vraiment s'en vouloir. Lya n'est pas du genre démonstratif à crier à tout va ses sentiments. Je ne m'en plains pas. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et je dois bien avouer qu'une femme qui me dirait qu'elle m'aime toutes les deux secondes me taperait vite sur le système, et je m'en laisserais en un rien de temps.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'enfile un tablier et me poste derrière les fourneaux. Heureusement, Frank m'a appris quelques rudiments culinaires, sinon j'étais bon pour faire des pâtes. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de voir passer le temps, tellement je suis concentré sur la sophistication de mon plat – oui, je sais, ou pas –, et c'est donc légèrement surpris que j'entends frapper à la porte trois petits coups quelques dix minutes plus tard, laissant entrer Lya.

Elle est belle ma Lya. J'ai des étoiles dans les yeux dès que je la voie. Une tête de moi que moi, les yeux d'un marron profond, les cheveux bruns tirant sur le blond, elle a un visage hâlé où la joie de vivre se lit sur chaque trait. L'esprit vif et engagé, elle peut être facilement qualifiée de grande gueule. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Dès qu'elle est là, je me sens bien, apaisé et serein. J'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver à ses côtés. J'aurais presque l'envie d'être Superman. Presque, j'ai pas les collants qui faut.

En me voyant, son visage s'illumine et elle vient joyeusement m'embrasser. Je souris en la tenant dans mes bras. J'adore son parfum, elle sent la camomille. Finalement je la relâche à contre cœur, ne souhaitant pas faire cramer le repas. La table est mise, les verres servis. Elle se déshabille, ôte ses chaussures, attrape son verre et se laisse tomber sur mon canapé. Elle travaille dur, Lya. Elle est journaliste, Lya. Et surtout, elle est très ambitieuse, Lya. Elle arrivera à de grandes choses.

_Bâtard de boss de merde. J'vais lui faire bouffer ses dossiers la prochaine fois qu'il ose me retenir, lui, tu verras.

Je souris en la voyant énervée. Je coupe le gaz, enlève le tablier et vient m'asseoir à côté d'elle, passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

_Sur quoi tu travailles ?  
_Tu sais très bien qu'une journaliste ne révèle jamais ses infos, mon chéri, sourit-elle de façon taquine.  
_Tant pis, j'aurais essayé, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur le bout de ses lèvres. Elle vient se lover contre moi après avoir posé son verre et ferme les yeux. Je souris, attendri, lui caresse ses cheveux et hume leur odeur. Elle se relève et vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux, les jambes repliées du côté de la fenêtre, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, déposant ses lèvres sur ma peau. Des frissons me parcourent l'échine. J'aime quand elle fait ça. Je l'aime tout court, ma Lya.

Sa bouche remonte lentement le long de ma mâchoire et capture avidement mes lèvres. Je glisse ma main sous son pull et frôle son flanc, lui procurant des frissons à son tour. Elle est chatouilleuse, ma Lya. Elle bouge de nouveau pour venir s'asseoir carrément sur mon bassin, jambes de part et d'autres de moi. Nos lèvres sont scellées, nos langues liées, nos souffles saccadés, nos doigts entremêlés. Puis ces derniers se libèrent les uns des autres et nos mains deviennent de plus en plus entreprenantes. Et Lya se relève et se dirige vers la table, un air espiègle sur le visage.

_J'ai faim... glisse-t-elle angéliquement.

Je me relève et la rattrape en un rien de tems, la soulevant sans efforts, refusant obstinément de la laisser partir, et sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'attend que ça.

_Moi aussi j'ai faim. Mais de toi.

Elle rit et attrape une fois de plus mes lèvres. Je l'amène vers mon lit et me dit qu'heureusement, elle est là, ma Lya. Je me sens bien avec elle. Sa présence m'apaise. Et j'oublie vite tout ce qui arrive à ses côtés. Les accidents de la vie deviennent en un claquement de doigts des mauvais souvenirs à son touché. Sans elle, je serais en train de ruminer. Elle a le don de me calmer et de me changer les idées. Et pour ça, elle s'aide – entre autres – de son corps. Et quel corps...

Je la pose avec délicatesse sur mon lit ; comme un trésor, mon trésor. Je lui enlève son pull et lui embrasse le ventre, je sais qu'elle aime ça, la preuve, des milliers de poils s'hérissent sous le passage de mes lèvres. Je m'amuse quelque peu à la faire frissonner, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa bouche, que j'embrasse encore et toujours. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ses baisers, ils ont un goût fruité que lui procure le baume de ses lèvres. Et elle sait faire des choses avec sa langue qui me rendent fou... Ses mains s'aventurent de mes fesses à mon dos, traversant la barrière de mes habits, en profitant pour me marquer de ses griffures. Elle n'a pas d'inquiétude à se faire, je lui appartiens corps et âme.

J'ai envie d'elle, mon corps ne trompe pas. Et je sens bien qu'elle est toute aussi excitée que moi. J'entreprends alors de déboutonner son jean. Lentement, voire très lentement, le regard rivé sur son visage extatique. La tête rejetée en arrière, elle attend que je daigne accélérer, mais je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. Son souffle est déjà légèrement saccadé, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. C'est fou l'effet que je lui fais. Et oui, j'en suis fier. Je succombe alors entièrement à la tentation et stoppe la torture, lui ôtant sans gestes brusques son pantalon, mes doigts glissant le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses jambes, et faisant le chemin inverse, remontant toujours plus haut pour redécouvrir une fois de plus son corps brûlant tout en beauté.

Je me redresse légèrement pour qu'elle m'enlève mon haut, dévoilant mes abdos qu'elle aime tant. Elle les retrace du doigt et pose brusquement sa main sur mon torse, me faisant tomber à la renverse, prenant ainsi le contrôle des opérations. Je souris de satisfaction. J'aime quand elle domine. Elle enjambe sensuellement mon bassin, se penche lascivement vers moi, roulant du bassin, et c'est à ce moment que je croise son regard. Transperçant, mystérieux, troublant. Et un flash me parvient. Et je comprends.

Merde. Lya, c'est Joe.


End file.
